Whisper To A Scream
by DarklyDevoted696
Summary: Before the events of Scream 3, GhostFace decides he's ready for a new Scare. Windsor College students who lucked out of the massacre, won't be so lucky this time around. Luring Sidney out of seclusion, to introduce her to a new nightmare, proves to be a bloody mess... did I mention, most rules WILL change?


**Whisper To A Scream **

_Chapter 1 _

"_**Hello, Is It Me You're Looking For?"**_

* * *

Woodsboro has seen it's share of gruesome real life trauma. The small sleepy town, seemed to never be rid of the Devil-ish actions that had occurred. Three years after the initial brutal slayings, the star and hero of the story, Sidney Prescott, was still silently haunted about her life; that had turned into a best selling novel and a movie franchise, that didn't seem to be dying.

Her inner thoughts wanted her to sue the movie studio, since they never asked her permission to cast the green light with their 3 movie deal. Even though the thought was tempting, she told herself that the more she paid attention to it, the bigger it got.

The 20 year old legend was currently feeding her Golden Retriever, while thinking on the small items on her "To Do List". She hadn't ventured outside of her big estate by herself in some months, and she really didn't plan on starting today.

Sidney had a personal assistant, who was never allowed past the front gate of her estate. You don't live through brutal massacres without being a little cautious. It just didn't work like that, and Sidney was sick of feeling frail and guilty for the use of an assistant to do her outside errands. The money she had at her disposal was most of her Mother's, some of her Dad's, and a little bit of hers that she got from agreeing to do a few interviews with Cotton Weary. She owed him her life, so a few interviews wasn't exactly going to kill her, especially since Diane Sawyer had filled her pockets handsomely.

The ringing of the phone, interrupted Sideny's little trip into the foreground of her memories. She never dared to go any further when she was in a good mood, no need to spoil a sunny morning with thoughts of her friend's dead bodies that had piled up throughout the years. No. Right now, all she needed to do was focus on herself, which was something she hadn't done to the fullest extent.

Patting her dog on the head while he ate from his bowl, she walked out pass the kitchen Island, out of the kitchen, through the wood floored Living room, and managed to make it to the hall phone before the ringing had stopped.

"Hello." There was no fear in her voice at this moment. Anyone who had her number, she had given it to. She was unlisted, and her phone records were under a completely different name that could never be traced back to her. She was confident in her security measures to the point where the thought of anyone less than polite calling her, slipped her mind occasionally.

"Sid. How are you?" The male voice was easily recognizable to Sidney, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, even if GhostFace himself was after her.

"Dewey! Oh my god, I've missed your voice!" She held the phone tight to her ear, almost as if releasing the grip would eliminate the soothing voice filling her world, as if, at any moment, he could be snatched away. She forced herself not to think along those lines….

"I've missed your voice too Sid. Two months is a record for us."

They both laughed. Their relationship was close. Sidney had known Dewey, for more than half of her life, and she wasn't sure how she would fair without the bumbling, funny, reliable, breath of fresh air that he provided her. Thinking about him not being around, brought a frown to her face that was almost second nature… she couldn't think of such things… Dewey was here, she…was here. They had both survived against incredible odds, and she was thankful for every second they shared on this planet together. His sister, her best friend at one point in time, had not been so lucky. She shook those thoughts from her head immediately.

The one thing Sidney wanted, was for Dewey to be proud of her. She didn't want to darken her conversation, or her thoughts, when she was speaking to him. He deserved better than that, in her opinion. "How was the trip? I heard Venice Beach is a sight to behold."

The soft sound of Dewey's laughter brought joy to her heart. She had felt so guilty about his sister when it had happened, that she tried her best to make him laugh every time he spoke to her. So far, the mission hasn't had a failed expedition, yet!

"It was great! I want to see you… are you home?"

Sidney couldn't stop the teasing smile and voice that erupted from her inner being. "No Dewey… I'm in Scotland, I was just about to ask you how you got my number."

That laugh. That beautiful laugh, that had erupted from the other end of the phone, made her heart swell and her spirits soar. He really was something special.

"Okay, okay. Don't need to take the mickey out of me. I'm coming to see you later on today, after I touch base with the police station."

Thinking of Mickey, had almost caused her thoughts to spiral, but she shook herself and repeated the mantra she had been using to get through this past year. _He's dead. He's extremely dead, and Dewey is alive. YOU'RE alive._ It was easy to retrieve herself from the Land Of The Dead after her silent pep talk. _Not right now. Not ever again! _

"Okay Dew. Just call me when you're within a 5 minute radius."

She wished she could have shielded the worry and fear in her voice… she thought she had succeeded, but of course… Dewey knew her better than anyone. He always had.

"Sure. Make sure your doors are locked… has anything happened while I was away. I didn't get any messages…. But I know how you like to be unobtrusive to others, Sid…"

His voice trailed off, as if remembering events from years before. She sighed… hoping it hadn't been caught by the receiver of the phone. "Nothing Dewey. Everything is quiet, and has been since I left College. I've finished online actually, WAY early, by the way." The excitement couldn't be concealed… she was glad she had some good news to lift his spirits.

"Really Sid? That's Great! You are just spectacular! I have to go because someone has mentioned to my department that I was spotted heading back into town. It could be important, so I'll call you around 2 in the afternoon, okay?"

The smile on her face, was unparalleled. "Okay. I'll talk to you then. Try not to burn yourself out!"

After a few more pleasant sayings, they hung up from each other, and Sidney walked back into the kitchen to check on her dog. Cherokee was still sitting in his hunched position, lapping at the food in his bowl, while alternating to the other side of the bowl that held his fresh cold water. She ruffled his hair playfully and felt better than she did in months. Dewey was back. What more could be wanted?

* * *

Sounds of a whistling Tea Kettle, sounded through a medium sized mansion. The frizzy haired girl sighed as she placed her brush down on her vanity and bounded down the stairs. If the kettle sounded, that meant her Mother was fast asleep in a drunken stupor on the couch.

Bounding down the steps, the young woman saw her mother, just as she expected. Sighing before she could have the silly urge to cover her with a blanket, the girl crossed across the marble tiled living room, into the kitchen, and shut the kettle off.

_Come on Lois, chill out. _

Lois tried her hardest to forget the hard time a year ago… to think she attended college with people who ended up on the 6:00 news, was enough to make her rattled, and excited. Having the fame, just so close to her, was so intoxicating, that she wished Sidney Prescott would have agreed to pledge her sorority.

Leaned up against the kitchen counter, Lois was the picture of spoiled sorority girl princess… sure a year had passed since she had step foot on the campus, but she was trying her hardest to find a better one, with an even better sorority.

The phone rang, promptly shaking her out of her mind's ramblings. With a sigh, she walked over to the adjacent wall and pulled the phone off the wall hook. "Hello."

There was a two second pause, before she heard a soft click. _**"Hello Lois! I want to play a game."**_

Lois arched her eyebrows, deep in concentrations, trying to figure out if she recognized the voice. "Um… who is this?"

There was a soft chuckle from the other end of the phone. _**"Death. You escaped me before… I think I may like to rip your spleen out while raping your face." **_

Lois gasped, pulling the phone from her ear for an instance, to look at the black landline with incredulousness. Placing it back to her ear, she still heard the rumblings of the caller's laughter. "Look. I don't know who you are and how you got my number. I'm Sorority Legend, lose my number!" She slammed the phone down with anger.

For a minute and a half, she stood in the kitchen, looking around her as if she expected someone to come rushing towards her. Laughing at herself after a few moments, she shook her head and strode out of the room.

_I'm still a College aged girl, there will always be prank calls. Especially living in WoodsBoro! It's no big deal… someone is just having a little fun. _Her trek ended when she was able to close her door and throw her body onto her bed. It was undignified, but then again, no one was here to judge her. The thought made her snort. Who knew she'd actually find a moment in life, where she actually missed being on Campus, surrounded by a house full of sisters?

The phone rang.

There was a white cordless phone sitting on the charger, placed atop of her black nightstand, that stood a couple of inches from her bed. With a sigh, she leaned back on her bed, her head cushioned in the soft pink pillows that layered it. Her right hand raised up, out of habit, snatching the phone off of it's cradle and holding it to her head.

"Hello?"

Breathing. Heavy breathing. It almost sounded like panting. One of her eyebrows raised in indignation. "Who the fuck is this?" She hated to admit that her voice sounded frightful, but it did.

"_**The grim reaper!" **_

The voice she heard from the phone, also sounded in her room. With a cry of shock she saw her walk-in closet door swing open while a man dressed in the costume from the "Stab" Movies stormed at her. With speed she didn't know she possessed, she lurched herself off the bed, just in time as the masked attacker fell where she would have been; his large knife stabbing the pillows her head had once occupied.

The phone had fell from her hand and landed in the space between the nightstand and her bed, she didn't care. Her body banged hard to the door with her effort, and with a clumsy ease, she pulled the door open and raced from her bedroom, sprinting down the stairs at NASCAR speed.

Reaching the end of the stairs, she leaped over the last few steps and raced to the living room, hoping to rouse her mother long enough to get them the hell out of the mansion. When she spotted her mother's still body, she reached over to shake her.

"MOM! Get UP!" She was scared, her voice was trmebling. Because of that fear, it took a second to realize that her mother's blonde hair was streaked with red. Blood. With a startled gasp, she rolled her mother from her side, only to notice several blotches of blood staining her peral white nightgown. The stab wounds was big enough to see her insides, and Lois gasped as she fell to the floor on her butt, shocked at what she was looking at. "Oh no! Oh god! Oh God!"

"God can't save you!" It was a menacing whisper, but it was enough to snap her out of her morbid thoughts with enough time to see the GhostFace killer stalking towards her, knife out raised, catching the last remnants of sun on it's blade, from one of the windows.

Lois didn't have time to react, he was on top of her before she could breathe and the strike of the knife hitting her shoulder blade ripped out a scream from her lips. She had never been a good fighter, and no matter what she read in science class, her fight or flight reaction hadn't kicked in at all. She was shaken, in pure terror, it was as if she was frozen in her spot. As she lay on her back, the masked attacker raised his knife above his head. Fearing the pain of another stab, Lois pulled her right leg to her chest and kicked her attacker right above the pelvic area.

The sound of the wind being knocked out of Ghostface, lifted her spirit's the body hit the floor and slid into a wall. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to the patio door, using her good arm, she slid the door and ran out. She closed it, hoping to buy herself time. Sprinting across the large patio, she hoped over a lawn chair, and ran along the pool boarder.

Luckily the tiles weren't wet, and she mad a dash across the property, hoping to reach the gate. The sound of glass braking startled her, looking behind her, she saw the creepy mask coming at her in full speed. With a shriek from her lips in utter terror, gloved hands gripped her and tossed her into the pool.

Lois had no time to gasp in air, opening her eyes she saw the knife raised and felt the blade part her skin. Over and over again the blade went into her stomach and chest, Her arms were slashed various times. Within the struggle, they had landed at the bottom of the pool on the 4 feet side. Her back was against the bottom and she was in so much pain, and everything was going so fast, she wasn't sure how much of a struggle she was getting. Pretty soon her eyes darkened, and before she knew it… she didn't.

Stepping out of the pool, the robed figure adjusted the mask, the infamous GhostFace mask. The Robe billowed in the slight wind as a head was cocked in contemplation… Let the games begin.

* * *

_**Riiing! Riiing!**_

The sound of the phone, awoke Sidney to the realization, that she hadn't known when she'd even fallen asleep. Rubbing her eyes with her fingers, she stood from the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sid, I'm on my way. Like… 3 seconds?"

Sidney heard the laugh in his voice and couldn't stop the smile. "Okay, I'm coming to let you in right now."

Hanging up the phone, she made her way to her door, unlocked the several locks and bolts quicker than taking a breath. Walking down her porch, she walked down her yard until she made it to her long wooden gate. She punched in the security code, and stepped out of the way so Dewey could drive in. After his car crossed the gat sensor, it swung closed and made a series of beeps before laying silent.

Sidney had retreated back to her porch, and while her arms lay crossed around her body, she watched Dewey climb out of his black SUV and run up the steps toward her. They hugged each other, as was their usual greeting, ending with a smile at each other.

Taking his hand, Sidney led him into the house, locking the door, and turning towards the living room. As they settled on the couch she patted his leg. "So. Gail?"

Dewey looked just as she thought he would. "She's… writing another book. Working on some shows… she's always up and leaving. She bailed out on the vacation half way in. Some big story." Dewey scoffed at the end of his sentence, slightly shaking his head.

Sidney's face looked sadly upon her friend. Grabbing his hand in hers she caught his eye and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry. You know how Gale can be, but I thought she would at least slow down, now."

"I don't think slow is in her vernacular."

They steered the topic to more pleasant things, before crossing into the kitchen to make themselves an early dinner. They made a quick dish of spaghetti with asparagus and pork chops.

Halfway through their meal, Dewey's cell phone rang. Looking down at his caller ID he sighed and placed the phone on the table. "It's Gale. I want her to see how it feels to be ignored for once."

Sidney giggled and shook her head. "Oh Dewey, you know she'll go ballistic. Gale doesn't handle being ignored very well.."

Their laughter filled the dining room, making both of their hearts swell. They treasured days like these, when they could just be normal.

While they finished the rest of their meal, Gale called Dewey's cell once more, still having her phone call ignored. "I'll talk to her the next time." Dewey promised.

"Of course you will Dewey. You know she'll kick your butt if you don't." Sidney laughed. Heading to the kitchen with her plate, wall phone rang right as she passed it. Turning around slighty, she gave Dewey a look. "Great. Now you have her calling me!" The amusement in her voice was undeniable.

Picking up the phone with her free hand she smiled into the reciever. "Yes Gale, Dewey is shaking in his boots right now." She joked.

"_**But I only want you to be shaking in your boots! Surprise, Sidney!" **_

She heard Dewey's cell phone ring and he placed his ear to the receiver. "Hello? Wait… huh?"

Sidney felt shocked still for a few seconds. She saw Dewey move rather quickly until he made it to the downstairs bathroom to finish his phone conversation.

Slowly placing the plate on the rim of the sink in front of her, Sidney turned slowly around so that her eyes were trained on the front door. "What do you want?" The fear in her voice shook her to the core. This couldn't be happening…. This just couldn't.

"_**I want to stab you until your insides spill from your worthless lifeless body! But for right now… I'll settle for having a little fun with you first." **_

That haunting laugh echoed through the phone and she couldn't believe she was reliving this nightmare all over again. When would it end? When will it stop?

"Who are you?"

"_**You know it's not that easy, Sidney! Prepare to suffer. Prepare to Scream!" **_

The line went dead.

Sidney hung up the phone and stared at her wall cradle in shock. Her breathing was hallow and she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She sat down heavily on the floor of the kitchen, pushing her back to lean against one of the counters.

She heard the bathroom door open, and Dewey stepped out. His face looked pale, his eyes fearful. "Sid…"

Her eyes caught his, tears were glassing over them. "It's starting again." Her voice shook. "That wasn't Gale."

Dewey's face fell as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the young woman. "I know… there's been a couple of murders. There was a message left at the crime scene."

Sidney buried her head into Dewey's shoulder and let herself break down. This was all never going to end. Was it?

* * *

A/N: This is before the events of Scream 3 incase anyone was wondering. Next chapter will be up soon, if you like it of course. Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
